


I've a grand memory for forgetting.

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Disorder, Sad, forgetfullness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the men in white coats take Byron away he begins to forget things</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've a grand memory for forgetting.

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from a Robert Louis Stevenson quote.

After the men in white coats take him away he begins to forget things. He forgets about how good the burn of drinking feels, how the high after fight ends picked up his confidence for the next 24 hours, how arguing about politics with Nelson felt, and how safe he felt wrapped up in that red cape with Bill’s arm across his shoulders as they watched the sunrise. He forgets these things but sometimes when he dreams he remembers a voice with a soft southern twang, a voice without a face, but a voice with a red cape with stars that will keep him safe until he is free to fly again.


End file.
